Change Nothing
by xXColorhei
Summary: After Travis and Katie are finally together, Miranda talks with Katie about Travis. -Songfic, Change Nothing By Jessica Sanchez-


**Sup! I just read 'The Mark of Athena,' and I cried. Really. I don't want to spoil it, just read the book and PM me on how you feel. I'm open! It's for emotional people. If that doesn't make you fell better after reading the book, here, have a cookie. (::)**

**Just a short Tratie.**

**I SUGGEST LISTENING TO THIS SONG: CHANGE NOTHING BY JESSICA SANCHEZ **

**.**

**.**

**CHANGE NOTHING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Everyday I'm wakin' up to deja vu**_  
_**Some ones always telling me not to stick with you**_  
_**Could it be the nights we spent fixing us**_  
_**I never thought that we were really that messed up**_

Katie picked the strawberries, in a totally good modd after certain events that included Travis, a prank and kissing, **lots **of kissing.

She remembered the kissing part, and accidentally squishing a strawberry.

"Katie!" Miranda shouted, again. "That's the fifth time you accidentally squished a strawberry." Katie just snapped back into reality, "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, "It's just that-" "I know." Miranda said, glaring. "Quit it, you're ruining the harvest." Katie laughed, focusing on the strawberries. Miranda was in a cranky mood ever since she knew Travis was lying to her about him confessing to the whole Hermes cabin about he liked Katie, which turned out that Miranda was the only one who had been lied to, and that the whole camp knew about the prank, because she was a bad liar.

Confused?

Yeah, it's a long story, but, never mind that.

Ever since then she and Travis had been going out, (Shocking!) but had continued their daily routines of pranking, shouting and head whooping. But this time, kisses mixed with their daily routines.

_**Should have shut my mouth and kept it all to myself**_

_**'Cause now they've got me feeling I should be with somebody else**_

She was finally done picking strawberries and collapsed on her bed again, sighing. Miranda was ushering the other Demeter campers out, in which Katie watched curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" Katie said, yawning, and sitting up right in her bed. "Yes." Miranda said, closing the door behind her. "Something **very wrong.**"

Katie was about to answer again but Miranda cut her short.

"We need to talk."

_**They say we don't fit together**_  
_**I could do better**_  
_**There's always something**_  
_**They don't know the hell we've been through**_  
_**'Cause when you hold me like you do**_  
_**That's when I wanna change nothing**_

"I don't like you and Travis together." She said, distatefully. Katie was gobsmacked as she stood up, preparing to retort.

"Sorry Katie!" Miranda said. Katie just answered back, "What?" She shook her head. "But when Travis played his prank about him liking me, you freaked out, and you were all happy."

Miranda sighed, "Do you know Bree Lions, from Apollo Cabin?" Katie's heart beat picked up so fast, she knew what was coming. Bree Lions, the super-athletic, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous and kind (Kind of a Mary-sue in a good way, if that's possible.) "She was your best friend right?" Miranda nodded and said, "Yeah."

Miranda said the words she feared most, "She likes him."

_**There were times when we would kiss with bitter lips**_  
_**It don't matter when the good ones taste like this**_  
_**Maybe we were broken more than once or twice**_  
_**What we got bad or not I'm not gonna compromise**_

Miranda started talking very fast, "She liked him ever since she came to camp." She sighed, then continued, "Travis was the one who rescued her from that empousai that followed her to camp, he showed her around, been her best friend for a while," She stopped, checking Katie's expression. "She started getting 'girl friends' in which they slowly drifted apart, and with all that girl talk and occasional bumps into him, she'd gotten a crush."

Katie's world just experienced an earthquake worthy of Poseidon. "Huh?" She said, the asked, "Why don't you want me to be with him because of your friend?"

"Katie," Miranda stated, "She's been crying for days, silently, every night because of it. I can barely get to talk to her anymore." Miranda looked up at her, eyes thoughtful. "If you...break-up with him, she'll heal instantly and you'll be able to go back to Travis prank-ing you and Bree all bright and sunshiny like the Apollo kid she is!"

Katie walked up to her sister. "It isn't that easy, Miranda."

_**I should have never let their words**_  
_**Get under my skin**_  
_**Cause all I ever wanted was to**_  
_**Find a way through this**_

"First of all, he'll stop pranking me. Second, he'll mope around camp and not prank anyone anymore. Third, Connor would get bored, because he always pranks people with his brother, and he would eventually stop too. Fourth, there are no more prankers, no more fun, no more funny, happy Camp Half-blood. Sure they make people angry all the time, but have you ever seen the smiles on the faces of the people who watch the scene unfold in front of them? Like when Clarrisse was covered in fake poo that was actually chocolate?"

"Katie!" Miranda said again, "But Bree! The Apollo cabin's starting to blame us."

"Fifth." Katie cut her short. "I don't want to break up with him."

_**They say we don't fit together**_  
_**I could do better**_  
_**There's always something**_  
_**They don't know the hell we've been through**_  
_**'Cause when you hold me like you do**_  
_**That's when I wanna change nothing**_  
_**That's when I wanna change nothing**_

Miranda sighed, "I know you don't want this Katie but..." She bit her lip. "Bree's going to act that way forever."

Katie said, "Move on." barely an audible whisper.

"What?" Miranda asked. Katie looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Move on."

Miranda was shocked, "Katie...are you-"

"Move on." She repeated one more time. She knew how Bree felt. "Katie?" Miranda asked, saying her name for the umpteenth time.

"tell her.." Katie said, holding back tears. "I felt that too, and it was way worse." She remembered the certain son of Dionisyus who died in the war, and she didn't even got to tell him...

Miranda said, "Katie what happened?"

"He died..." She said, tears on her face and she was biting her lip. "In the second Titan War."

"W-Who?" Miranda hesitantly asked, being careful not to make her sister cry more, and in which, she failed.

Katie started crying, sobbing, her voice cracking as a word slipped out of her throat, a bit distorted and inaudible but it rung through Miranda's ears.

"Don't ask."

_**Should have shut my mouth**_  
_**And kept it all to myself**_

_**No… no…**_  
_**Oooh… Yeah**_

After that rather dramatic day, she walked back to the strawberry fields to see what had happened to the strawberries. (Duh.) Her eyes went here and there, checking every inch of the strawberry fields to see rotten strawberries.

"H-Hello?" A soft, voice asked from behind.

Bree.

Katie slowly turned her head around, and then asked, "Bree?". Bree nodded, "I heard the message you told Miranda that was meant for me."

Katie's eyes felt hot again, as Bree said, "I'm sorry." Katie just shook her head and the tears away. "It's fine." Bree nodded, "He going to prank you again." She said, suddenly laughing.

Welcome back, Bree.

"I know, I know." Katie said, laughing too. Bree was about to leave, when she said, "Katie, we should talk to each other more." Katie nodded and smiled.

_**They say we don't fit together**_

_**I could do better**_  
_**There's always something**_  
_**They don't know the hell we've been through**_  
_**'Cause when you hold me like you do**_

HERMES CABIN...

"So what's the prank today brother?" Connor asked, propping his feet up a table, leaning against a chair. "It's big bro, and I think we should prank Demeter cabin again." Travis answered, checking out his golden mango.

Connor sighed dramatically. "Again?" He said, "You're giving to much love to the Demeter cabin again!" "Of course!" travis said, putting his hand over his heart as if he was hurt. " I _have to _for my girlfriend, _right?" _He smiled smugly, and said and threw the mango out an open window. Connor said, "Ugh, and I thought when she became your girly-girlfriend you'd prank her _less._"

Travis laughed and said, "That wouldn't be fair, it'd mess up our routine." Connor raised a brow and said, "Routine?"

"Yeah," TRavis said, like the most obvious thing in the world. "Wake up. Hygiene stuff. Plan a prank. Initiate prank. Check out Katie's expression. Run away. Get almost beat up by a girl. Kiss. Yay! Prank is done! And forgiven!"

Connor smirked and said, "Maybe that girlfriend thing _has _helped Katie calm down from our pranks." Travis laughed again, "Yeah, and not only our pranks."

_**That's when I wanna change nothing…**_  
_**That's when I wanna change nothing…**_  
_**That's when I wanna change nothing…**_

"STOLLS!" Katie shouted, holding a deflated water-balloon, that used to be filled with chocolate. She shouted, kicking the Hermes cabin door open. The Hermes kids, who was used to this, said in unison, "Back."

Katie ran outside and to the back, where she saw Connor and Travis laughing their about-to-be-kicked butts off.

"Stolls." She said, darkly, grabbing her knife. The twins saw this and Connor said, "Run!"

It was a normal day again, the trio running around camp like idiots, as the senior campers skillfully dodged them, since they did this everyday. While the new campers almost tripped, fell and some asking questions why they were doing that.

_**Oh that's when I wanna change nothing…**_


End file.
